


Outrageous Futures

by lilacsigil



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystique throws out ideas and Destiny follows them through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outrageous Futures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madgastronomer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=madgastronomer).



"Melt the Golden Gate Bridge," Raven said. 

"No, we'll all be arrested." Irene brushed her hair with her old-fashioned brush, always one hundred strokes even though her hair was starting to thin on top. 

"Make friends with a whale and ride it across the harbour with a mutant rights banner."

"No whale is going to make friends with you. Leave that one to Xavier."

Raven rolled over onto her front, propped up on her elbows, to watch Irene. She didn't bother faking clothes when they were alone together.

"Okay, what about attaching hundreds of helium balloons to the President to send him flying up into the atmosphere…but giving a heads up to Angel first so an obvious mutant rescues that asshole and we all reap the rewards?"

Irene tilted her head to the side, running through the possibilities. "Too big a backlash. Still, I think you're on to something with getting a very photogenic mutant involved, especially Angel."

"Ha! Told you this brainstorming would produce results. Come to bed."

Irene shed her dressing gown, though Raven didn't know why she was wearing it in this warm weather; then again, Raven never did get ambient temperature right and always had to look to other people for dressing cues. She moved over to give Irene enough space. 

Raven snuggled up to Irene's side and stroked her silky hair, letting a few silver strands cling to her hand with static electricity. "You really shouldn't brush it so hard, Irene."

"I promise you, I'll still have a full head of hair when I die."

"Stop it." She hated how casually Irene would say things like that. 

Irene caught Raven's hand and stilled her fingers. "All right, I'll promise you that I'm in no danger of losing all my hair. How's that?"

"Better. Now, how about we send Rogue to drain the power of an Avenger so they fail in public and *then* have Angel swoop in?"

Irene laughed. "I'm tired, darling. Give me more hypotheticals in the morning. Rogue will wake us up early enough with those wretched cartoons. And singing the songs all day."

"Any chance Jem and the Holograms are going off the air?" Raven asked her with some small hope.

"Right now? We're looking at three seasons at least. Still, if a particular studio executive stepped in and cut their budget…"

Raven laughed, too. "Yes, that should definitely be the focus of our mutant freedom organisation: taking our child's favourite show off the air. To LA tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Or I could disassemble the television." Irene leaned over to kiss Raven at the corner of her mouth. "Unless you have a reason for me to stay here in bed…"

Raven kissed her back. Dastardly schemes could wait.


End file.
